


Missing in Action

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is missing after a battle with Bayard’s army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing in Action

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** Missing in Action  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Word Count:** 1021  
**Trope:** Presumed Dead  
**Summary:** Arthur is missing after a battle with Bayard’s army.  
**Warnings:** Presumed character death, blood, injury  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

The courtyard was quiet by the time Gwen came out of the castle. The fighting was over and most of the wounded had been treated but Arthur was not among them. 

No one had seen Arthur since the end of the battle in the courtyard. Gwen was worried that he could have been taken prisoner by Bayard’s men or he could be lying dead somewhere in the shadows.

Gwen had decided that she would search for him among the dead on her own. Leon and Percival had already made a sweep of the area where the battle had taken place but she wanted to make sure they had not passed over Arthur when they were helping the wounded. 

Gwen went from one Knight to another and turned them over. She knew them all by name. She closed their eyes and covered their faces with their cloaks. She said a prayer for each one as she moved to the next one.

It wasn’t until she had searched the entire courtyard that she saw Merlin loading bodies onto a cart with the help of Gwaine. 

“Merlin!” Gwen rushed over to them. “Where is he? Where is Arthur?”

“I lost track of him, Gwen.” Merlin said to her. His face was smeared with sweat blood and what looked like soot. “He sent me to give Leon a message then when I went back to where he was and he was gone. I thought he had been taken inside with the injured. He had a wound on his side.” 

“He wasn’t among the injured and I haven’t found him here in the courtyard.” Gwen said. “I don’t know where else to search.” 

“Elyan was leading a group of soldiers near the Darkling Woods. Leon and Percival just left to go see if they needed help.” Gwaine told her. “Arthur may be with them.” 

“Thank you Gwaine.” Gwen started to leave but Merlin grabbed her by the arm. 

“I’ll go. Stay here with Gwaine.” Merlin told her. “They are still fighting from the sound of things. Arthur would kill us all if something happened to his Queen.”

“Hurry Merlin!” Gwen called out has Merlin rushed off.

Gwen called out to one of the guards to help Gwaine with the dead and went inside. 

Merlin came back an hour later and hung his head as he stood before Gwen in the throne room. "I couldn’t find Arthur. He wasn’t in the Darkling Woods with the others. They are on their way back with the injured." 

“Did anyone see him out there?” Gwen asked. 

“Leon thought he saw him but they were fighting so he didn’t get a good look. The Knights are out looking for him now.” Merlin told her. 

“He is the King. Why was he alone?” Gwen asked. 

“Gwen, you know how he is. He goes off and doesn’t think of himself.” Merlin said. “I should have been watching him better. I’m sorry.” 

“Go help them, Merlin.” Gwen said as she turned her back on him. She didn’t want him to see her cry.

Merlin bowed and went to look in the Darkling Woods with the rest of the Knights.

By morning, all of the dead and wounded had been accounted for except Arthur. Gwen ordered another search of the woods and the castle for the King. 

Gwen was standing at the window of the chambers she shared with Arthur and looking out towards the Darkling Woods. “If you are dead Arthur Pendragon, I will never forgive you.”

“Good job then that I’m not dead.” Arthur said from the doorway. He was covered in blood and holding his side.

Gwen turned around and ran to him. She threw her arms around him. “Where were you? We were all so worried.”

“Easy now.” Arthur winced in pain as she slammed against him. “I was pinned down in the cave at the edge of the woods. I just got away. I thought I should come here before I go see Gaius about this scratch on my side.”   

Gwen looked at his side. “Arthur, you could have bled to death out there. Promise me you won’t do that again.”

“I promise now can I go get stitched up or would you like to do it.” Arthur leaned against her. 

“I’ll help you.” Gwen said as she put his arm over her shoulders. “I thought they searched the cave. Leon was in that area he should have looked in.” 

“I may have passed out for a bit.” Arthur said. 

Merlin rushed up the stairs when he saw Arthur and Gwen. “Get him back to bed. Gaius is on his way. We saw him come in.” 

Gwen and Merlin half carried him to the bed.

“This is all a bit of fuss for nothing. I walked all the way home without any trouble.” Arthur said. 

Merlin took off his armor and chainmail. He looked at the wound and made a face. “It’s not too deep but it needs cleaned out. Lay down and Gaius will be here in just a moment.” 

Arthur sighed and lay back on the pillows. “It’s just a scratch.” 

“That needs cleaned and stitched.” Merlin said. “I should have stayed with you and sent a guard to Leon.” 

Arthur looked at him. “No more guilt Merlin. You did as your King commanded.”

Gaius came in with a big smile and set up his medicines. “Good to see you, Sire. We were all worried.” 

“It’s just a scratch.” Arthur said as Gaius poked him near the wound. 

“I’ll have you fixed up in no time. No doubt that the Queen will want you to make amends for your absence but you must be careful not to reopen the wound.” Gaius said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“I will see to it that he is careful.” Gwen said.

Arthur looked up at his Queen. “I suppose you will nurse me yourself.” 

“Would you prefer Merlin to do it?” Gwen asked. 

“Never.” Arthur pulled her down for a kiss. 

Gaius and Merlin looked at each other and smirked. 

All was right in the Kingdom of Camelot once more.


End file.
